Of Fairies and Wolves
by Psychotic Nightmare
Summary: In which I turn myself into a mage and join Fairy Tail. Hell? Of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Me, in the world of Fairy Tail. Will there be hell? But of course!**

**I am not going to lie about myself in any of this, except for the fact that I'm turning my last name into what my middle name is, due to paranoia. Also, I do not have magic and I do not have a five foot tall, talking wolf. Just putting that out there for you to revel in. And also, I was never admitted into a mental asylum. It came **_**veery**_** close, though.**

**No, Fairy Tail is not mine. If it was, there would be a whole lot more bleeding and eternal agony. Just saying.**

**EDIT:  I realized that this chapter and the second chapter together didn't make much sense, so I edited this one and made it less... haywire.**

**Oh yeah, this will be in my point of view. Mine. Not yours. Mine.**

* * *

I walked down the street with Nightmare at my side. Sure, I was attracting a crap load of odd stares, but it wasn't like I cared. That was the good thing about being mentally unstable, you could do what you want and not have a care in the world! At least, that's what Nightmare said. I haven't exactly decided if I can trust that just yet.

Allow me to give you a quick recap. I'm known as Madison Chèrie. French, I know. I'm technically thirteen years old, but I could pass as an eighteen year old. Yeah, I'm tall. I have shoulder length blond hair, a shock of which is dyed electric blue. Took forever to make Nightmare let me do that. And a whole lot of bribing. My eyes are blue, nothing special about that.

My companion at all times, Nightmare, is incredibly fluffy. No, he's not one of those weird hairy guys you find walking around; he's a wolf. That's right, a wolf. Pure black and with the brightest red eyes you will ever see, he's the one that has to make sure I stay in line. You know, no going off at night on my own, for the safety of those around me. A while ago, I gave him a chain necklace with a gleaming red-and-black swirling orb attached to it. It's pretty cool.

Now about my magic. Thanks to my furry friend, I inherited the powers of a wolf. It's a long story, and I don't feel like breaching it, but I'll tell you this: my speed is unmatched by any mortal, my strength can leave a dragon in shock, my senses are unparallelled, not even by Dragon Slayers, and I can shift into a wolf. As a wolf, I'm a creamy white color (that pure white crap is all fake. There's no such thing as a pure white wolf, unless you want to root around in legends. But I can assure you, you will never find a pure-white wolf, unless it's albino, which is very rare) with the same blue eyes. I'm only allowed to shift into my wolf form if a life is endanger. Which I never understood, since, in reality, someone somewhere dies every minute. There are lives in danger every second of the day, but Nightmare says that doesn't count.

I think he's just jealous he wouldn't be the only wolf around if I shifted. Understandable, of course, since he _is _a rarity. As in, the-last-of-his-species rarity. Every last one of them was hunted down and slaughtered, with the exception of Nightmare himself, since he was a cub at the time. I suppose there are probably some wolf-hybrids out there, but they've probably lost sense of their wolven heritage.

Anywho, when I was five, my parents had me admitted to a mental hospital. It was hell. There were these awful things that they made me go through which left me bloody and trembling. Then came the day Nightmare came and freed me. I suppose he was really just there to cause a ruckus, but I think I grew attached to him and he ended up taking me with him.

It took me while to realize that the fact he could talk wasn't normal among animals. I questioned him about it, and he told me that he had been a top-secret experiment in the same asylum he had freed me from. Funny, irony could be found anywhere. Then there's the fact that irony is _hilarious, _especially when it effects people other than me. Even more so if it's a person I don't like. Which is pretty much everyone on this planet besides Nightmare. Humans just annoy the crap out of me. Don't know why, don't really care.

Another quick fact about me; I love to read. And draw. And sing. And write. And talk. Sometimes, I could go on for _hours _without shutting up. And believe me, it takes a lot to shut me up. And I tend to speak my mind then and there, because if I don't, I'll forget what I was going to say and maul my mental health (or what's left of it) trying to remember what exactly I was going to say until something new will pop up and I'll forget what I was going to say until the next day, when that bit of info is pretty much useless. But if I don't want to talk, or there is nothing interesting to talk about, then I won't talk at all. I'll keep to myself, silently amusing myself with whatever I have in my hands at that time. I tend to tinker with things a lot and make odd contraptions that have no use whatsoever.

Well, back to what I was doing. Nightmare and I were currently in a town called Magnolia. I can't say it was very interesting itself, but a sense of excitement permeated the air and made my scalp tingle. We were only here because of that feeling, and I knew Nightmare could feel it too. I could tell by the way he constantly lifted his muzzle to the air and and took in long breaths, scenting the air around him. I followed his lead and the closer we got to the edge of the town, the excitement in the air sent adrenaline pumping through my veins and I soon picked up a faint but familiar scent.

"Smoke," stated Nightmare, his fur ruffling in the light breeze. He was right. The distinct, tangy scent floated through the air in small waves, small enough that a normal human wouldn't pick it up. See, I'm not a normal human. 'Normal' is for sissies like my parents.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Should we go check it out? It should be fun." Besides, the smoke-scent mixed in with the excite-scent and I wanted to know where it came from. I would die if I didn't find out. Okay, maybe not really, but it would be close.

"You're going to go even if I say no, so we might as well," he growled, rolling his eyes. He knew me so well! ... Don't know why I'm proud of that. I grinned, and began to sprint to where the scent came from. I could hear Nightmare's paws thudding along behind me, so I decided to race him. It's funny when he gets mad after I beat him, since wolves are much faster that humans. Thankfully, with my inhuman speed, I was able stay ahead of him, even though I heard his snarl, "Oh no you don't! _I'm _winning this race, Mad!"

"You wish!" I laughed. It was like we were pups again! Whenever I fooled around with Nightmare, I always gained this euphoric feeling, as if I could just fly away right then and there. It was odd, but fun all the same.

Turns out, he did win the race. Mostly because I ran into a wall. In my defense, the thing popped out of nowhere and I had no time to stop. Nightmare kept running, barking a laugh as he passed me. It took me a minute to regain my sense of balance and by the time I caught up with him, Nightmare was already at our destination.

It looked to be a large, extravagant building with multiple floors and a bell tower. It wasn't a church, I was sure of that, because, who would name a church Fairy Tail? The name sounded familiar, so I raked my brains trying figure out where I heard the name before. Aha! That's it; Fiore's strongest mage guild! I think. I'm horrible with names.

The smell of smoke was unbearable now, so I pinched my nose shut and turned to Nightmare. "Should we go in? ... My voice sounds so weird!" I giggled. I saw Nightmare bring one paw up to slap over his face.

"Just go in," he grumbled. I think he gave up. Oh well! I pulled open one of the doors and hopped inside. If I said I wasn't surprised by what I saw, it would be a big, fat lie. One, there was a huge fight smack dab in the middle of the building, destroying most of the furniture. By the looks of things, these fights weren't uncommon. Two, there was a guy. On fire. With pink hair. That explained the overpowering fire-scent. But seriously, who has pink hair these days?! It's not natural, that's what it is.

True to my nature, I then blurted out, "It stinks in here!" My nose was still closed, so the weird sound of my voice echoed throughout the building (surprisingly) and successfully shut up all the brawlers. I couldn't prevent the laughter that bubbled up as I saw their confused and shocked faces, and I ended up clutching my sides as I struggled to regain my breath. They all looked like idiots!

"... Who're you?" the pink-haired boy asked. I glared at him. I didn't like him. His voice annoyed me. And his hair just wasn't natural!

I puffed myself up indignantly and announced, "I am-"

"-an idiot who doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut," Nightmare interrupted, deciding to come in at exactly that moment.

"Hey!" I shouted, puffing out my cheeks in annoyance. I was prepared to make a brilliant retort until Mister Pinky-fire-scent decided to come in with another _brilliant _(sense the sarcasm) question.

"Did that furry thing just talk?"

Now he thoroughly annoyed me. Not that it took much to do that, but still. I gave him one of my famous shut-up-before-you-make-me-fuck-your-life-up glares. "Okay, one, he's not 'that furry thing'. His name is Nightmare, and he's a _wolf._ Got that, Mister Pinky-fire-scent?" I snarled, taking a threatening step forward. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nightmare shoot me a warning glance but I payed it no heed.

The imbecile that smelled of fire gave me what I could swear was the most idiotic look to ever appear in Earthland. Then he asked, "What's a wolf?"

I gave him a flat look before promptly turning on my heel and walking back to the door I came in through. From there, I repeatedly banged by head against the hard surface. I didn't feel anything (okay, that's a lie. It hurt. I'm not impervious to pain, just very good at hiding it), but I was pretty sure the door was gaining a dent.

"Mad, stop! You're going to hurt the building!" snapped Nightmare from somewhere behind me.

"But Nightmare! His idiocy! It burns!" I wailed, backing away from the door with a frown. I was right about the door having a dent. It was a sizable hole in the shape of my forehead.

"Come. Now." Nightmare's bitter tone scared me. As such, I immediately went to his side. "Sit," he growled, and I obeyed. My eyes were wide and I had a (rather comical, I might add) frown on my face. "Good. Now, back to the introductions." Nightmare turned back to the people who had surrounded us, some of which dressed rather oddly. One red-haired girl was wearing armor, another kid was wearing... nothing... something wrong there... and there was a... _cat? _Okay, this place is officially nuts. Psycho. Jacked up. Messed up in the head. You get the idea.

"As my companion stated earlier, I am known as Nightmare. _She _is Madison Chèrie. We scented an overpowering fire-scent and came to investigate, and we found _you,_" Nightmare drilled his eyes into Mister Pinky-fire-scent, "who needs to bathe. Desperately. I'm serious, you stink." I bit my lip and tried not to laugh. I failed. Epically. I rolled around on the floor, kicking my legs into the air and laughing.

Somewhere in our little audience, someone whispered, "Okay, her laughter is even creepier than _Bixlow's._" I just laughed harder. I had no idea who Bixlow was, but I thought I would get along with them just fine.

I heard Nightmare sigh, "Before we go any farther, I must warn you that she is not technically... _sane._ As in... she can't be left alone or someone will be fatally damaged."

I straightened up and pouted at him. "Hey! But... that might be why I was put into the spongy room and no one else was..." I mused. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the same person that commented on my laughter shudder. I smirked, a truly frightening sight. That's what Nightmare says, anyway.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Nightmare and Madison." A short old man had walked up to the front of the group. The way the crowd parted for him suggested he was master of this place. "My name is Makarov, the master of this guild. Do either of you use magic?"

"Well, duh. Nightmare's a talking wolf, for Pete's sake! Well, other than that, his saliva has healing properties. I have no idea how that works. And I have control over shadows!" I chirped, folding my hands over my lap. I smiled and cocked my head slightly, causing my hair to fall over my face.

"So, both of you use magic. How well do you control it?" asked Makarov. This old man smelled like booze. I liked him.

"Pretty well, I suppose. I don't really use my shadows all that often, just if I really need to kick someone's ass. Even then, I prefer to use my hands." I shrugged, closing my eyes slightly.

"You guys might actually—"

I cut off Makarovto say, very loudly and without much etiquette, "Before we go any further, who the hell are you people?" I looked pointedly at the crowd surrounding us. I was still sitting on the ground, so at that point I thought it would be best to stand up, so I did and listed as they introduced themselves.

Mister Pinky-fire-scent's real name was Natsu, the girl wearing armor was Erza, the guy wearing no clothes was Gray, and the cat was Happy (even weirder). I also heard other names like Lucy, Wendy, Charle (who also happened to be a cat), Gajeel, Elfman, Laxus, Mirajane, Levy, Lisanna, and Pantherlily (another cat, seriously?).

"This place seems pretty interesting. Wanna join, Night?" I asked.

* * *

**Aaaannd it's the end of the first chapter! Tell me what ya think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, whoop! I'm just bursting with ideas for this (unlike my poor _The Tiger's Revenge_), that's why the first chapter ended up so long. I meant to end right as I entered the doors to Fairy Tail, but I ended up going on and on and when I finally stopped, I found I was too lazy to erase it all and put it in this chapter. So, ha. Get used to the length, because most of these will probably end up like that as well.  
**

**Also, I realized that in the last chapter, I mentioned Laxus where according to the current plotline of Fairy Tail, he would be exiled by now. Disregard that fact, and pretend he is still a guild member. He just got off with an extremely verbal scolding. It is vital for this fic (you'll see why).  
**

**No, Fairy Tail is not mine. If it was, there would be a whole lot more bleeding and eternal agony. Just saying.**

* * *

"Nnng. _Please, _think before you blurt out odd suggestions," Night looked at me with exasperated eyes while some the onlookers just dropped. I don't know if they fainted out of fright or the inability to face my awesomeness head-on, but at that moment, I didn't really care.

I flashed a giant grin at Makarov, displaying my wolf teeth, and said, "Pleeaaase? I need money to buy a bass! And a house! And food! And friends! I have no friends. I want some friendssss..."

I sulked. I like that word. Suuuulllllk. Well, I sulked until someone (Natsu, I presume) asked, "Why would you need a base?"

"Okaaay, since you are not the most intelligent person ever to walk this planet, let me give you a little lesson," I perked up instantly and dug through one of my coat's deep pockets until I pulled out my magic-imbibed pen.

On the air, I wrote out the words "BASS" and "BASE". "I'm presuming you thought I said _this _version," I circled the "BASE", "when I said the other version, B-A-S-S. As in, the guitar." For added affect, I drew a bass. "Understand?" I asked.

"I... think so...?" Natsu phrased it as a question while tilting his head slightly. I rolled my eyes with a huff.

"So, you play the guitar?" The girl named Mirajane spoke. She looked nice, but she smelled a bit odd. Must be something with her magic.

"Yep! I also sing, write, and draw!" I positively _beamed._ "Oh, and I can hold down my sake pretty well, too. Nightmare never lets me have it, though." I shot my furry foster father an affectionate glare.

"I have my reasons. One: a drunk you would be catastrophic. Two: you're underage," he countered my accusation. He had a fair point. The legal drinking age was eighteen. I was five years under that.

"She _looks _a legal age for drinking..." Laxus muttered. I looked at him, one brow raised, while a wolfish grin made its way to my face.

"How would you know, pretty boy? I'm thirteen," I said with a smirk.

A collective "What." went up at my words. Oh, I am so awesome.

"Seriously? You're thirteen?" Laxus glared at me.

"Is it _that _hard to believe? Well, it's not hard to believe that _you _are an idiot," I retorted, the smirk still plastered to my face as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Are you deliberately picking a fight?" Night asked.

"Why yes, yes I am. How much you wanna bet he'll be down and out with one blow?" It might seem odd to be betting the odds against sch a muscly guy with someone else without looking away from my newest victim's eyes, which were now flaming, but I had confidence. "Besides, I'm genetically superior."

"You are not bringing _that _into this," Nightmare growled with conviction.

"Alright, alright, fine. Still wanna fight, though." I challenged Laxus silently. Yes, the whole guild was watching, but oh well. They would bear witness to my awe-inspiring power. Okaaaay, maybe it would be more like 'fear-inspiring', but that's not the point here.

"Fine, I'll play along. But _you_ cannot use magic. Only Laxus can," Night looked around quietly. "Sound fair?"

"Deal. Let me fight him already!" I made the mistake of looking away from my opponent, and by the time I looked back at him, an electricity-charged fist was flying for my face. "Hel_lo_!"

I jumped to the side quick enough, but I still felt the lightning jumping around as it passed my cheek.

"Tsk! Too slow!" Without pause, my foot had connected with his face (not to brag, but I heard a pretty satisfying crunch from his nose) and Laxus was sent flying back, landing with a crash on the bar.

He didn't get up.

I sauntered over to him to see that his eyes has rolled back into his head and blood was pouring from his nose. He was breathing, so he wasn't dead, but he could be just faking unconsciousness to gain the upper hand. Like that would ever work. Still, I had to see.

"Poooooke." That's right, I poked him. In the cheek. I laughed as his head rolled over to the side, "Yup, he's out!"

I turned back to the group of people. More unconscious bodies littered the ground (definitely can't face my awesomeness) and multiple people were gaping. In fact, the only person that didn't have their mouth gaping open was Erza, thought her eyes _had _widened.

"No way! Natsu and Gajeel had to work together to bring him down and they still got extremely hurt but she knocked him out with just a kick! She didn't even break a sweat!" Lucy whispered.

"Soo, how 'bout it? Can I join?" I looked to Makarov with a grin.

Makarov was staring at Laxus as though the guy's soul had just floated up and out of sight. I stared at him patiently - hey, it's not everyday one can face my awesomeness - until he looked at me. I could see the decision in his eyes before he told me, and I smiled. "... Well, erm, not everyone can defeat Laxus so easily, so I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I? Welcome to the family!"

"Yay!" I pumped a fist in the air and as I did so, the long sleeve slipped down slightly. I didn't have time to pull it back up before someone noticed _it..._the Barcode.

"Is that a... barcode on your wrist?" I looked to the girl who had spoken. It was Levy, the petite girl that smelled of parchment and ink. I sighed.

"Yeah. It's my Number. 1A75328." I stared at the ground in shame, a mind-numbing ache clawing its way into my head. I didn't want to see the pain of those awful memories in Nightmare's eyes. And I didn't want to see the looks on their faces if they recognized the Number.

"Your number? Why would you have a number?" I realized the voice as Erza's. I heard murmurs of agreement ripple through the group, even though it had begun to disperse.

"Do you really want to know?" My voice came out small and hoarse; I realized how desperate I sounded. Despite my best efforts to hide it, I was trembling, and I could tell Night was too.

"Yeah! C'mon, tell us!" Natsu's loud and overbearing voice fell hard upon my ears and I unwillingly flinched.

I closed my eyes with a sigh, mentally preparing myself for the flood of memories that was sure to come.

I began to explain, "That 'asylum' we were being held at nine years ago wasn't really an asylum. It was a laboratory. I was five when my sold me to them. I was immediately given a Number, an ID, upon arrival. That is to say, 1A75328. The man who ran the place... he would always refer to us affectionately, as if we were pets of his. He never called us by our names nor our full Number, but rather, he shortened our Number to the last two digits. He called me Twenty-eight."

"I was referred to as Zero-zero. That lab, it was built around me. They slaughtered my family, my pack, my entire _species. _I'm only alive because I was a pup, and the only one with black fur and red eyes. They even killed my two sisters. I was captured under the pretense that I could be of extreme use to them. They intended for me to grow up and become the ultimate war weapon. It would have worked. They experimented on me. Needles, anesthesia, cold steel tables and thick leather straps holding me down were a daily routine." Nightmare drew in a long, shuddering breath before continuing.

"I grew at an unnatural rate, to an unnatural size. I was about ten years old when I realized I could talk. I never let the scientists know. At night, I would practice words, copying what I heard the technicians say as they worked, where no one could hear me. My vocabulary grew, as did my intelligence. I began to formulate a plan to escape."

I took up where he left off. "The first thing they ever did to me was strap me down on a table to take blood and run numerous other tests. I struggled. I screamed. I cried. I was five, and I was terrified. I didn't know who those people were, what they were doing, or what had happened to my parents. Just before they took me to an individual room, a cell, really, the boss came in and smiled down at me, as if he were a dentist and doing nothing more than filling a cavity, and said, '_Welcome! This will be your home from now on. Your name is 1A75328. Don't forget it~!_' and just like that, he walked out with a laugh. I remember it being odd sounding, kinda like a 'Shurorororo~!*'

"Anyways, the second day I was there, I was taken on a 'tour' of the place. Everything was white. The walls, ceiling, floor, uniforms, lights, _everything. _We passed four separate chambers that sent chills down my spine. The first seemed completely plain. Until I noticed the fact that the floor dipped slightly inward, ending at a drain in very center of the room. There were also shackles on the floor and dangling from the ceiling. I later learned that it was known as the 'Whipping Chamber'

"The second room was almost as plain as the first. On the back wall, there was a viewing window. In the middle of the room there was..." I hesitated before shaking my head. "No. I can't remember it well.

"The third room was heavily guarded. The door was iron with numerous locks and latches running down it. They were all locked, and there was no window to peer inside."

Nightmare chipped in here. "That was my room. It was completely soundproof, and could not be destroyed from the inside or outside. I tried."

"The third was simple. Every surface was padded. The door had a keypad lock. It was the 'Isolation Room'." I sighed and sat down at the nearest table my head in my hands. I felt the eyes follow me as I moved, and Night came to sit beside me, his head hung low and ears pulled back.

It was a few minutes before I could speak again. "I spent the most time in the Whipping Chamber. My arms were held above my head by the shackles. my feet were chained to the floor. I soon learned that the drain in the floor was for the blood. I was scarred again and again, until I was completely numb to the world. See?" I lifted up the hem of my shirt to show my stomach, which was laced with ugly scars. There was never a full square inch of unscarred, pale skin.

By this time, Laxus had awoken and was watching me intently. I looked at his face and bit back a laugh. "Pfft... Your face looks like you were hit with a wrecking ball. Night, fix him, or else I'll be laughin' too hard to continue," I chuckled, turning to Night. He stood and loped over to Laxus, stopping to sniff his blood-covered face. With a nonchalant rise and fall of his left shoulder, Nightmare licked Laxus's face. The mage recoiled backwards, a look of pure disgust on his face. I laughed again.

"What was that for?!" Okay, his comment even had Erza giggling.

Night rolled his eyes and padded back to me and I looked at Laxus. "Say thank you. Your face just got fixed." I smirked before continuing on with my story.

"I spent time in the second room when I didn't behave. All that I remember was pain. It was as if whatever they did fried my brain and prevented me from thinking straight. I spent weeks at a time in the Isolation Room. No food, water, freedom, or human contact for full weeks. On the side, I was always experimented on. My genetics were enhanced. I was made immune to everything, including poisons." I suppressed a snicker. "The only thing they didn't seem to get rid of was my ADD. I never focused long enough. My studies were severely neglected. I may have been a sorely abused lab rat, but I still needed to learn.

"Then came the day my magic appeared. It was my sixth birthday. I was on my way to the Whipping Chamber when something snapped. The guards escorting me were decapitated in seconds." I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth and I looked at my audience to say, "I remember the way the walls and clothes turned crimson, and the coppery scent of blood filled the air. It only took a few minutes for more guards on patrol to happen by, and the one that got away raised the alarm. The entire corridor was gassed and I was knocked out.

"The first thing I noticed when I woke was was the Boss glaring at me. He asked how I killed his men, and I couldn't explain as well as I could demonstrate it, so to do so I raised my and flicked my fingers slightly. I was acting purely on impulse, and as I watched, the shadows around the edges of the room slithered forward and formed a little ball in front of me. Like this." I turned my middle and forefinger into a small circle and shadows formed in front of me, making a fist-sized ball of swirling black and dark purple substances.

"It's pretty." Natsu was staring at my shadow orb with a grin on his face. Just to delight him, I took it in my hand and tossed to his face. He caught it, and he had Happy took turns tossing it around.

"Anywho, after that I had no more experiments on me. I constantly wore a collar that drained my strength and made me too weak to use magic. They knew I could obliterate them." I finished my part, and let Nightmare resume.

"It was when they decided to see how long I could last when tortured that I found out I could heal. That didn't work with them. If I was to be a war machine, I needed a powerful, deadly magic. Mad had that. They arranged a magic-switching machine to be made so we would have out abilities switched with each other's. It didn't work as they planned."

"I went berserk, killed them all, destroyed the machine."

"Yeah. It was the next day I heard the scientists talking about the 'execution of 1A75328'. From what I knew, she was an innocent, six-year old girl. Of course I did something. The idiots left my door open, I broke out, followed the scent I had memorized to Mad's room, broke it open, treated her like a pup and grabbed her by the scruff."

"It didn't hurt a lot."

"Quit interrupting. I ran out, dodging guards and scientists alike while she giggled and sliced open a gas main. The explosion had the whole place up in flames and my fur got singed. It took forever to grow back."

"And you reeked of burnt fur for a few days," I chortled.

"Shut up! It was your fault in the first place!" After that, Nightmare took to muttering sourly under his breath.

And that was when I was struck the the most amazing idea ever. Sorta. I knew I would get my way, though. I always do.

* * *

**Long chapter is long.  
**

***Alright, a free cookie cake to anyone who can guess who the boss is. He will play a very important role~**

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. I'm a really crappy writer.  
**


End file.
